Demon Souls
by callyman429
Summary: In a world where demon walk among humans and kill them to enlarge the demon army a group of people known as weapon souls will rise up to fight back the demon menace and save humanity. Rated M for violence and major swearing later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/** Hey everyone who is going to red this this is my first attempt to try and rite a fanfic that is all original characters and is inspired off of amines that I watch and friends that I hang with I am open to criticism as it is my first fanfic but try to be gentle.

Demon Souls

Prologue

200 years ago on the date 1814 the world was plunged into utter darkness. It was a time when Demons had walked the earth and tried to kill all of the human that inhabit it. During this dark time a group called the Purifiers who specialized in imbedded there weapons with holy magic rose up to fight against the Demons and their rein of terror. A war had been waged between the Demons and the Purifiers with Lucifer himself controlling the Demons and a Purifier named Helos lead the Purifiers. Many lives were lost but the Purifiers came out on top because the Demons where not able to keep up with the rate of death that they were suffering.

As the war came to a close the Purifiers had cornered Lucifer and used their magic to convert him into a single soul which was then hid away never to be found by human or demon. Years had passed since the war had ended and peace had reined all over the land but as we all know peace must come to an end. One of the few demons that had survived the war was one by the name of Satan. Over the years he had been hiding trying to find a way to bring back the strength of the demon army. Unfortunately for human kind he had found a way to bring the army back to its original strength, he simply needed humans. Satan had found that if you harvest people's souls, through killing them of course, a simple touch of the soul with his hand was able to convert the human soul into a brand new demon soul with the body and all.

The humans had gone unaware of this for years and where not expecting the attack to come but alas it did. The demons attack ever town they could killing as many people as they wanted just adding more demons to the army. The Purifiers where not ready for this attack and had sadly been wiped out before they could even get to the people to save them. All hope was lost and the humans felt as if this was the end for their kind but four brave warriors rose up to fight the demon menace. These four heroes' names are unknown but they are known for tow other things, the weapons they carry and what they thought the people. Each of the four heroes had a weapon, one held a sword with a blade as black as the night sky and a hilt as white as the moon that rise each night. Another held twin pistols both of which as white as new fallen snow, the third had gloves that lit on fire and burned as bright as the passion in his heart, and the final hero held a morning star which was twice the size of the hero but was swung as if it was a baseball bat.

These heroes fought back the demons using just these weapons and the strength that they had form their will to save. After the battle there was a mass celebration that was held for these heroes and it is then that they thought the humans that lesson that would save their kind. The heroes had thought the humans about weapon souls, these are souls that many people possess which give the said person who has the soul the ability to use a weapon with great ease even if they have never used the weapon in their lives. They even told the humans about the technique called the soul link in which the weapon that the person is destined to use has the ability to connect to the strength of the person's soul in order to make both the person and the weapon much stronger than it already was.

After the heroes made sure that the people where safe and that the information was passed on to help the humans survive they left, never to be seen again. This was when the humans started to fight back learning about these souls and training people to use weapons and fight against the demons.

"And so that is the story of how us humans had learned how to defend ourselves form the demons that threatened to kill off all of human kind." Said a man who was staring at his friend who sat next to him.

"Dintos I already know this story why did you just tell me it" Dintos's friend replied

"Well Baroth, if I didn't tell it the readers would be quite confused about some things"

"What do you mean by readers?"

"Oh that is nothing let's just get this story started"

"Yeah ….. whatever you say Dintos."


	2. Demon Souls Chapter 1 Enter Cal

Demon Souls

Chapter 1

Enter Cal, The boy with a demon soul

A boy wakes up to the smell of smoke and as he pans the room that he is in he sees fire everywhere around him. He gets up from his bed and jumps back at his own reflection that is in a mirror that had fell from his dresser. The boys black hair is al messed up from sleeping on it funny but to him it looks that same and his piercing blue eyes look back at him. He shakes his head to get focused and looms to his door to see where the rest of his family is. The next thing he hears sends a shiver down his spine.

"Son get out here we need you to help with this-. " The boy's father voice was cut off by the sound of a sword cutting through flesh and bone. The boy grabs his weapon that is untouched by the fire, a scythe that with a black blade that his father had given him when his family learned he had a blade type soul. The boy runs outside to the sound of his father voice, running outside to see the worst sight he has ever seen. He looks to his left and there lie his mother and sister bot without arms and a pool of red blood covering both of their bodies. He looks to his right and sees his dad with a giant slash across his chest his life force seeping out of it and his two brother laying right next to him with multiple stab wounds. He then musters up the courage to look right in front of him and it is then that he sees the person, or rather demon responsible for this.

"So the boy finally wakes form his long sleep." The demon says while sliding some blood off of the blade he wields. The boy stands there speechless. He has fought demons before sure it was his whole family's job but never has he had this happen.

"Cat got your tongue son or is the shock of seeing your family laying in front of you dead." The demon asked clearly getting annoyed with the fact that his prey will not answer.

"You did this." where the only words the boy could muster.

"Well yeah, I mean your whole family was kind of killing a lot of the demons that we had worked so hard to get in our army so Satan himself sent me to kill you and your family of course." The boy was at a loss for words he couldn't believe what had happened. His family lay around him all dead weapons in hand they clearly tried to fight the demon as best they could. Not only could the boy not speak he also had a burning sensation in his chest. Maybe it was all the smoke he inhaled but he felt to feel strength course through his body and he looked down at his scythe to see it glowing a bright blue light. The boy looked down at his weapon because he knew what this sensation is, it was a soul link, the time when a person soul connects with the weapon increasing both the weapons and the person strength and giving the weapon a special ability. The boys eyes shot up from his weapon, he knew what he had to do he had to kill this demon to avenge his family. He looked back at his weapon to see that the blue light that engulfed the weapon moments before was gone and he was holding what looked like a chainsaw made of scythe blades. The boy knew that this was his last shot he had to attack now of die trying. He boy charged right at the demon his scythe held tightly in both hands as he was going to put all his strength into this one swing.

The demon saw this attack coming and thought he would humor the boy and raised his blade to block the attack. But as the scythe reached the blade that the demon ha raised it cut through the blade like a hot knife through butter, and kept going right through the demons head. The demon's body feel on the ground with a loud thump and was motionless. The boy looked on in shock his attack had actually worked but his happiness was short lived as he looked to where the demon was standing before only to see the red orb that was the demon soul. He didn't know but Satan had prepared for the demon to die and he made sure that his soul wouldn't. Satan made sure that as soon as the demon ha died his soul with take control of the nearest live body.

The boy looked over at the soul as it was floating in midair not moving at all and then the soul charged right at his face. The boy screamed as loud as he could and he felt the soul enter his body then the world went black.

A boy wakes up screaming, his body covered in sweat. It was that dream again except, well more like a living nightmare as the boy who sat up in bed had actually lived through that attack. The boy who sit in the bed looks across to the mirror that is on the wall of this house he is in. His hair is the exact same as it was all those years ago but the only difference where his once striking blue eyes, which where now replaced with eyes as red as blood. He jumped off of the bed and decide not to take a shower sure he was covered in sweat but he really didn't care, he had been covered in worse anyway. He walks into the living room of the house he is sleeping in a sees a note and picks it up to read.

_Dear Cal_

_I am heading out to the market to get some supplies for dinner tonight. Sorry I had to leave so early but I need a lot of stuff so I have no idea when I will be back. Please try to not do anything stupid while I am gone._

_Anima_

"So she went to the market" Cal though '" then that means I will go to town and get some tea because the stuff she has here is shit."

Cal puts on his jacket, and grabs his scythe just for safety you never know when a demon attack may happen, he learned it the hard way. As he steps out the door he feels the breeze hit his face it is a nice day he feels at some form of peace in this weather. Cal starts up his motorcycle and heads off to the town to stop at his favorite tea place.

Cal drives into town and parks his motorcycle outside the tea place named The Single Leaf. He is about to sit down when the owner comes out an tell him the weapons aren't allowed here, Cal gets back up and puts his scythe and holster next to his motorcycle. He sits back down and has his usually tea, black tea with a lot of sugar, is set in front of him. Just as he picks up the cup and gets ready to enjoy his drink he hears a cry in the background.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Screams a woman running after a demon who is holding her daughter.

"No what. No don't give her back well I would love to listen to your words of wisdom and take your daughter off your hands for you." The demon replies holding the girl in a tight headlock so that she can't escape.

"PLEASE YOU CAN'T, SHE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT YOU MONSTERS ALREADY TOOK MY HUSBAND FORM ME YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME TO."

"Well because you asked so nicely I might as well just kill her now." The demon pulls a dagger out form his back pocket and puts it up to the girl's neck. The demon is about to drag it across the girls neck when Cal gets up for his chair.

"Hey, wanna put the girl down" Cal asked the demon looking the demon straight in the eyes.

"And what are you going to do about it mister hero" the demon replies flicking the knife in Cal's direction.

"I want you to put her down"

"And what are you gonna do to stop me"

"Well I was gonna give you an offer"

"I'm listing"

"You throw the dagger in your hands at me and if you hit then turn me into a demon and then kill the girl but only if you can hit me"

"I like that idea a lot, I mean it's not like I am the best at throwing daggers around" The demon winds up his arm and lets the dagger fly. Cal sees the dagger fly through the air and he simply put up his hand and catches the dagger in between his fingers, the demon just looks on in shock.

"How did you do that?"

"Well you see, I am what you call a demon hunter with a blade weapon soul and I assume you know what that means." As Cal finishes his sentence he throws the dagger that is in-between his fingers backwards making it land on a roof somewhere. "And it is my job to protect the humans from worthless pieces of shit that is the demon race." The demon who had just thrown the dagger loosened his grip on the little girl and looked on in awe.

"Really, you got nothing to say to me, that sucks usually I get a bit more lip from the demons I am about to kill."

Cal walks up to his motorcycle and picks up is scythe that lay against it. He slowly unsheathes his blade and points it at the demon who is still frozen in shock.

"Now we can do this the hard way or, oh wait no there is just the hard way." After that the demon runs in the opposite direction thinking that he can get away.

"Oh I love it when they run." Cal then throws the scythe in the direction the demon had ran. He turns around and starts walking back to his seat with his cold tea. As soon as he sits down the sound of a blade piercing flesh is hard in the background.

Cal finishes his tea which was replaced by the owner free of charge and walks over to the mother and the girl who, he just saved.

"Sir, I need to thank you, if you weren't there at that very moment I would be all alone in this world." The girl's mother tears rolling down her face.

"It was nothing miss, it is kinda my job after all" Cal replied

"What can I do to repay you?"

"Nothing at all I don't take rewards for doing something that ever demon hunter should do, but I am going to do something else for you." Cal gets down on one knee to be eye level with the little girl.

"Now, Um…."

"Alisa" The girl replied clearly figuring out Cal didn't know her name.

"Now Alisa, What I am going to do might look really scary but I am just checking something okay." Alisa only reply's with a nod and Cal's eyes starts to glow a creepy red color. After about six seconds Cal's eyes return to their normal red color and he stands back up and begins to talk to Alisa mothers.

"Well I have good news to tell you." Cal said while dusting off his pants.

"And that is." Alisa mom asks waiting for a reply.

"Your daughter has a weapon soul, a ranged soul to be exact."

Alisa mom just looks back at Cal and tears start to well up in her eyes. She get on her knees and sobs but Cal knows that they are not of sadness but or joy because he just told a family that is out of luck that they will survive. Cal helps Alisa mom and says his good byes after he gives them the rest of the money he had in is pocket. As Cal goes back to his motorcycle he sees a man standing next to it. He notices a tattoo of a dragon on the man's and automatically knows who is standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you want you freak" Cal asks the man a smile spreading across his face.

"Now is that any way to talk to an old family friend" the man replied

"Oh I am so sorry Dintos i forgot you where stalking me like the creepy old man you are."

"Well I actually have some good news to tell you" Dintos replied obviously ignoring cals snide comment.

"And that is oh wise one."

"Well remember that building I told you about a few years ago where I would get a bunch of demon hunters in one places spilt them up into teams and send them on missions."

"Um….. No I never remember you ever saying that"

"Oh, well I a doing it and you are going to come with me to help round up the first few people that will be at this academy"

"Are you being serious?"

"Why yes Cal, yes I am"

"Well I need to go get my stuff."

"Already taken care of."

"Oh, really cool well you gonna tell me where it is."

"No, think of it as a scavenger hunt."

At that Dintos throws a ball of smoke at the ground and is gone in a a second leaving Cal standing there his face twisted in pure rage.

"DINTOS YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHEN I GET TO THIS PALCE YOU ARE THE FISRT ASS THAT IS GOING TO BE KICKED!"

**End of chapter 1**

**AN**

**So this is the official firs chapter of the story, I really don't have much to say accept that I hope you enjoy it and if you have something bad to say about this story please try to be gentle this is my first fanfic after all. **


	3. Rescue Ashley, The daugther of Satan

Demon souls

Chapter 2

Rescue Ashley the daughter of Satan

Cal lay in a bed fast asleep thinking about who soft and warm and comfortable the said bed he was sleeping in was. Then it hit him this bed is nothing like the bed he was sleeping in last night. He jumped out of the bed as quick as he could and looked around to see where he was, as he looked around all he saw was white four beds in the room and his scythe sitting up against the wall.

"Damn, it took you a long time to get up, I mean I know you are a heavy sleeper but it is like two in the afternoon." A sly voice said in the direction of the door that lead in to the room.

"I'm gonna give you 5 seconds to tell me where I am or you will lose both your arms and maybe your head, I feel kind of generous today" Cal replied to the voice slowly starting to walk to his scythe at the wall.

"Cal please who do you think put you I that bed, I mean really who was the only person that you talked to before you came here."

"Oh, Dintos, I hope you relies I still want to cut off your arms and also your head I lost my generosity."

"Oh please how do you think you ending up in that bed you came charging I here yelling about going to kick my ass, you ran up to me and then I just smacked you across the face with my weapon then you went out cold."

"You really where put on this earth to piss me off weren't you."

"I look at it more along the lines of I was put here to make sure you don't do stupid things and get yourself killed. Now come on I got breakfast ready and then I got a mission for you to handle."

As Cal and Dintos walked to the mess hall there was silence Cal assumed that he was the only one here along with Dintos which he wouldn't mind I mean he hated people anyway o why did it matter. He walked into the mess hall and say a table with plates of waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage and many more breakfast foods. Dintos mentioned for Cal to sit down but he just walked over to the pot of hot water and poured himself a cup. Cal walked over to the wall that Dintos was seated near put the cup to his mouth.

"So what is this big mission that you have planned for me, kill some demons, track them, or pick up your dry cleaning and if it is that I will kill you." Cal asked a calm tone in his voice

"Actually it is a simple rescue mission." Dintos replied a piece of bacon in his hand

"Exactly who is this damsel in distress that I need to go and save."

"Well this girl is special, she is a ranged soul, she is about the same age as you, she hates demons because her mom was killed by Satan in front of her eyes, and Satan is her father."

At that last sentence Cal spit out all of the tea that was held in his mouth at the moment, covering Dintos in the hot drink.

"What the hell do you mean "Satan is her father" are you telling me that I am gonna need to save a Demon the things that I kill because of what they did to me." A clearly angry Cal practically yelled.

"That is where you are wrong Cal, Ashely is a human she is the human part of Satan two kids and trust me she hates Demons just as much as you do so trust me you will not need to fight her." Dintos replied wiping tea off of his face with a rag.

"Well then why do I need to rescue you her if she can fight for self."

"She is being chased by an army of over two hundred Demons including her sister with one goal and that is to kill her and to make it worse she has been running for a week now."

Dintos looks up from the table and sees Cal running towards the door. A smile on his face as he watching Cal run away. He feels good to see that Cal has a heart even though he doesn't want to show that he does.

All that can be heard in the lonely mall is the sound of a pair of running feet and a large thundering roar of marching feet. Ashely turned her head around to look if the army that was chasing her was getting any closer to her dismay they were. The army of Demons lead by her sister was coming after her to end her life, she had been running for weeks now and they finally caught up to her. She couldn't stop running not only because she didn't want to die but she had a promise to keep to her mom after her death, to kill Satan.

"Sister you better just stop running, you are going to die anyway and I wouldn't want you to die out of breath because I want to take your last one." The girl who was leading the army yelled to her sister.

Ashley couldn't stop, she wouldn't listen to her sisters demands if she needed to she would turn around and fight. She didn't want to fight, sure he sister was some weird Demon that wanted her dead but she still had some form of sisterly connection towards her.

"Are you really gonna make this difficult for us Ashely, because if you are then I need to slow you down." The young girl said. "Sniper aim for her arm."

Ashley hears that crack of a gun and feels a sharp pain run through her right arm. She knew this feeling it had happened before, she had just been shot. The pain was too much and she had to clutch her arm, in doing so she lost her balance and fell to the ground. She looked up from her position to see a circle of Demons above her with her sister looking her in the eyes.

"So sis how do you want to die, shot, stabbed, strangled, I will let you chose I mean it will be your last choice after all." The little girl said with the biggest smirk ever seen on a person's face.

"You know my answer to that question Molly." Ashely replied

"I was afraid it would come to this, I do hope you know that I get to pick your death now."

"I understand."

"Well let's make this quick I got to get back to daddy he said he would take me out for ice cream once I came back with your head."

Ashely saw her sister take a sword out of her bag and look it over before she pointed it at her. Ashely knew that this was it and there was no hope for survival so she did the only thing she could do, close her eyes and wait for the cold grip of death. She waited for one second, two seconds, three seconds but it never came. She opened her eyes to see what was taking so long and what she say in front of her amazed her. Ever Demon that once stood around her was dead lying in pools of blood and the place where her sister once stood had another person standing there a scythe in his hand.

Ashely slowly stood up and looked passed her savior to see a roaring fire where she assumed her sister had been. She couldn't believe it her life was saved by a person she never meet she just had to ask who he was.

"Um…. Excuse me." Ashely asked

The boy in front of her didn't respond all he did was turn around and look right at her. His red eyes where glowing and it scared Ashley she wondered if this person was here to kill her.

"Okay so you are the right." The boy said as his eyes stopped glowing.

"Um, what do you mean I am the right person?" Ashley replied

"You are the person I am supposed to save."

"Well that is good to know but can I ask your name."

"Um I guess, it's Cal, you know the boy with the Demon soul, and I am kinda of a big deal."

"So why did you come to save me"

"Well I was told by my old family friend that you where special or something I really wasn't listening to him, he bores me, so he told me to come and save and I rode my motorcycle over here and scanned for souls cause you know the Demon soul lets me do that. Then I crashed through the building and drove up to the circle of demons and jumped off my bike making it run into you sister, which then carried her away from you and the it blew up, you owe my a new motorcycle by the way, then I proceeded to kill the rest of the Demons around you and that is how we got here."

Ashley could only stand I awe as Cal just recounted all of what happened in a matter of thirty seconds. She was also surprised that someone had come to save her she thought she was dead for sure.

"So when I looked at your soul I saw you were a ranged type and that opens you up to two question, one where are your weapons and two why the hell did you not fight against the Demons that where attacking you."

"Well my weapons are my two bracelets right here"

Cal just looked as Ashely raised her arm to the best of her ability, as her one arm had a bullet in it, and showed two silver bracelets that shined when the sunlight hit them.

"These where given to me by my mother after she died, it is the only thing I have left of her" Ashley said a slight drop in her voice noticeable.

"Okay that leads to my other question, why didn't you fight back" Cal replied getting slightly annoyed that he had to ask the same question twice.

"Well they turn in to a pair of shotgun gauntlets and it is hard to have them constantly out especially when I have to run like, I was, and that is why they weren't out to help me fight."

As Ashley was talking Cal got distracted manly because he was bored form listening to her talk about her weapons and why she didn't use them? He thought he didn't really notice any of her features so he figured that he might as well take a look. As he scanned up and down her body there were only two things that he noticed and they were her chest was a moderate size and her hair was really long. When he was done looking her over he noticed she was still talking and mentally sighed.

Ashley's story was interrupted by her scream which got Cal out of his trace only to have him feel a large force smash into his back and his whole body came into contact with a wall that her proceeded to fly through. The thing that had smashed into Cal was none other than Ashley's sister Molly but not in her little girl form she looked more like a hulking red mass of muscle that looked like something out of a comic.

As Cal got up from flying through about seven walls he saw the hole that he had created and noticed he was in some kind of fitness store with a sign Ledan Land above the door. He also say Molly walking through the hole he had made and damn did her looked pissed.

"You hit me with motorbike and made me go boom." Molly said to Cal a large amount of anger found in her voice.

"So this is what you look like as a Demon but your daddy made you look like a little girl to hid what you really are, and it is good that he did that cause damn you look ugly as hell" Cal replied a smirk on his face.

Molly clearly didn't like that statement as she charged at Cal her fist held high. Cal pulled his scythe off the hustle that he kept on his back and blocked the attack. The attack pushed Cal backed a bit but he was able to recover and look up only to see what Molly was doing. She was picking up hundred pound weights and putting them on the end of a bar bell. Molly put as many as she could fit on the end of this bar bell, which she would use as a makeshift weapons because her sword was destroyed in the explosion, and was satisfied with the thousand pounds that sat on it. Even though there was that much weight on it she still ran at Cal like it was a small stick. Cal raised his scythe to block the attack and was successful expect he was rocketed into the wall and bounced off form the force of the hit.

"Let's see how far up I can send you" Molly said waling up to Cal the makeshift weapon dragging on the ground.

Molly drove her foot down when she was a distance enough away from Cal in order for him to be lifted up off the ground. When Cal was bounced off of the floor he then felt the weight of all of the weights ram into his chest probably breaking about seven ribs and then sending him rocketing through the roof of the mall and in to the sky above.

"There one problem taken care of" Molly said chuckling to herself "now to get that bitch of a sister."

Ashley finally was able to find her footing and was standing, if not a bit wobbly, and she decided she needed to find a way out. Sure she didn't want Cal to die but better him then her right. She started to walk towards where she thought the exit to the mall would be when his moment of hope was short lived as she saw her sister falling down in front of her, carrying a large bar bell with many weighs on it.

"What the hell, you are still alive" Ashley asked shock covering her face.

"Yeah, boy you sent after me not strong enough" Molly replied "now he is flying with the birds.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I smashed him so hard with my club that he crash through roof and into sky."

Ashley couldn't believe it, Cal the kid that she had heard about that killed armies of Demons with his eyes closed just died to his sister in one fell swoop. She knew he was gone and the only change for survival was for her to fight back so she looked to her bracelets and watches as they turn to the shot guns she has learned to love. Her sister just laughs at her.

"You think puny things be able to kill me."

"I have to try don't I"

Molly just shrugs as she start to lift the bar bell over her head not only was she getting tired of chasing her sister she really wanted to go home and get that ice cream. She was ready to swing her weapon down and turn her sister into a red mark on the floor but she stopped because of a sound that was in the distance, she thought, no it couldn't be.

"**Special scythe technique: Fatal Press" **Cal yelled swinging the scythe down on Molly's head like a hammer,drilling the blade of it in between her eyes.

Ashely watched as Cal pressed his feet to the ground and used all his strength to flip her sister over his back and send her into the air. He then turned to her and looked down at her weapons.

"You have a soul link right, of did I just kill this thing for a waste of a weapon soul." Cal yelled at her clutching his chest form the hit her took earlier.

Ashely just nodded her head and put the two shot guns one on top of the other.

"**Soul link: Rocket Arm Cannon" **

The two shotguns formed in to one barrel that covered both of Ashely's arms and she lifted the new weapon to aim at her sister. She closed one eye to get better aim of her sister and pulled the trigger that was in the weapon. A rocket flew out of the weapon and connected with the head of her sister. Ashley pulled the trigger again and watched as the rocket and her sister's head exploded and bit of blood and brain where flung everywhere. Ashley looked over to Cal to see him standing over near a motorcycle that was roped off for some kind of completion to win it. She watched him pull out his scythe and slam it into the ignition of the vehicle and watched as it roared to life. He drove up to her and motioned for her to get on the thing.

"Come on Ashely I am sick of this place and I just want to get back to get all healed up." Cal said a large amount of annoyance in his voice

Ashley just nodded and got the back side of the motorcycle and made sure to not hold on the Cal to hard as I might hurt his chest more than it was. Cal started the motorcycle l back up ad rode of towards the door.

Ashley sat on the bed in a room that Cal told her to stay in telling her he would be back soon. A few hours later Cal walked back in the room to see Ashely looking at his scythe. He grunted to get her attention and she snapped to attention as if a drill sergeant just yelled at her.

"So are you all better." Ashley asked a bit of worry in her voice

"Yeah, I am fine, purifier magic really does wonders." Cal replied going through the fridge and pulling out to container full of liquid.

He put one in the microwave and pushed a few buttons and stood there in silence watching the microwave spin. A few minutes later he pulled the container out of the microwave and opened it up and started to drink from it like a cup. Ashley looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Cal turned to her and mumbled something she couldn't understand. It sounded like "Ew ant uome f t where a nother montaner where."

She looked at him as if she was even more confused, which she was and just waited for his to swallow.

"I said, you want some of it there is another container" Cal said looking annoyed that he needed to repeat himself

Ashley face lit up in realization and grabbed for the container of food and put it in the microwave and heated it.

As Cal and Ashley both ate in silence the moon stared to shine through the window in there room and Ashley took that as the sign to leave. As she stood up Cal just looked at her.

"Where are you going" Cal asked confusion all over his face

"Well this is your room right." Ashely replied just as much confusion on her face.

"Did yon not notice the bed that was above mine and the two other beds on the other side of this room?"

"No, sorry"

"Well don't be, you are new here and I guess I should fill you in on some things, one we are a team now you and me will be sent on missions to go kill Demons. Two, we have a mission tomorrow to get the other two members of the team that Dintos is trying to get together for me. Three, Dintos is an asshole don't listen to him. And that is about all you need to know. Your bed is on the other side of the wall and, good night."

Cal turned his back to Ashley and stared to walk towards his bed.

"Wait. Cal I never got to say thank you for saving me today"

"Okay, so say it, I don't got all night"

"Oh, well um thank you"

"You're welcome now go to bed and don't expect a good night kiss."

Ashley just walked over to her bed and lay down. She looked at the bed that was above her because for some reasons all the beds where bunk beds. She was upset for the fact that Cal kind of shut her out and barley noticed her but she still had her life to be thank full for. She just wished that Cal would be a bit nicer to her. But hey for all she knew that might take some time, it will be just when she had to get over her mother's death it will take time but that time will come. She felt her eyelids get heavy and she drifted off into sleep.

**A/N **

**Hey everyone I am really sorry that this took so long to update this was in part due to AP exams and just my laziness but I hope to get these updated much faster in the future. I hope that whoever is reading this enjoys it and comments and reviews would be appreciated even if negative anything helps. I hope you have a good read and bye. **

.


End file.
